Wabbajacked
by AzureFlameVirus
Summary: Three years after the events of Persona4, Soji and the group recieve mysterious packages containing PS3s and the popular game Oblivion. When pulled into Cyrodill they are forced to go through the games various plots.
1. Chapter 1

***Wabbajacked***

Chapter I: An Unexpected Gift

~Soji Seta's Apartment~

Soji Seta looked down then up then down again. There was a large box at his doorstep but whoever left it obviously was in a hurry, they were already gone. He bent down and lifted the box, it was of a considerable weight, and placed it down on his dining table. Soji pulled a box cutter from a drawer in the kitchen and examined the outside. There was no sender, odd, but that didn't mean much considering Soji could go into the TV, summon personas, and was the only one among his group who knew about the velvet room where there's an older man with an impossibly large nose and a woman with yellow eyes. Yes, this odd thing really wasn't that odd at all, suspicious, yes, odd, not at all.

He extended the blade and began cutting open the box. In no time he was able to pull out another box with a picture of a Playstation 3 on it. Soji smiled and tore a note that was taped to the box off. He tore open the note and read its contents.

"_Dear Soji Seta,_

_Hey Leader, it been forever since we chatted so I thought why not get you one of these bad boys. I got a PS3 last Christmas and there's a chat live feature, so I thought why not. Since I had some extra money and with the help of some of the gang, we were able to get you one too. Now we can chat all the time while we play some rad games. It comes with a free game, I don't know which but I hope it doesn't suck, lol. Anyway I already paid for your membership so don't worry about that. We all really miss you so install it ASAP!_

_Your best friend,_

_Yosuke Hanamura"_

Soji scanned through the note again before placing it aside. Something seemed off about it, it was Hanamura's handwriting but it just didn't sound like Yosuke. They hadn't texted each other as much lately sure but it isn't like they can't contact each other at all. Then again it is a gift and you should never question a free expensive appliance.

Seta opened up the new box and carefully pulled out the heavy Plastation and carried it into the living room. He pulled out the instructions and after thirty minutes he finally installed the console and returned to the box on the table. He pulled out the PS3 box, nothing was left in there. Where was this free game Hanamura was talking about? Then Soji looked in the largest box and finally found the game, the Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion, it had a simple yet interesting design. He looked back in the box and there was yet another game, odd, but upon further inspection it was just an expansion of the other game. Do these games usual come free with their expansions? Probably not but this was most likely Yosuke's doing, if this was Yosuke's doing at all.

Soji turned on the television and then the Playstation 3 and audio box, and adjusted the settings before slipping the game into the console, and went to the main menu. He took the game back out and installed the expansion pack. It wasn't long before it was done installing and he took it out and put the game back in again. Oblivion loaded onto the screen. He used the wireless controller and chose to start a new game.

Then all went black…

~the Hanamura Household~

Yosuke heard the door bell ring and opened the door to see Chie Satonaka barging in holding a large box that was opened at the top. He looked at her questioningly, "What's that?"

Chie plopped it down on the couch and turning to glare at Hanamura, "I was hoping you'd tell me."

The boy rolled his eyes, "What makes you think I'd know?" He peered into the box, and saw a Playstation 3 box with an opened envelope on top. Yosuke pulled a note from the envelope and began to read. It started out with 'Dear Chie Satanoka' yet the contents were the similar to the one Soji had received, but they didn't know that. It said it was from Soji Seta but that couldn't be right.

"Why would he send you a PS3 and not me!" shouted Yosuke out of jealousy.

"Oh quit your whining, look, there's no sender on the box." Chie pointed to the label that had her address under the 'send to' box but the 'sent from' box was empty.

"Your right, that's weird. Soji wouldn't forget to fill that in. I mean he is our leader after all. Let me try to get a hold of him."

Yosuke whipped out his cell and went to his contacts and chose Soji's house number. After hearing only a buzzing sound for thirty seconds the machine picked up.

"Weird," he tried his cell and once again only the machine picked up.

"He's not picking up. Do you think something could have happened to him?" Chie asked as she pondered the possibilities. She tucked her light brown hair behind her ear and sat on the couch.

"I don't know, I hope not," Yosuke kept trying, switching between his friend's house and cell number. Only the machine ever answered, and every time it did it made Yosuke more nervous. "Damn it!" He dialed for someone else, Naoto.

Naoto stared at the box and its note searching for clues, pondering silently. The phone rang and she quickly picked it up and looked at the caller id. "Hello, Hanamura."

"Naoto, Chie got a gift from Soji-"

"I got one too," Naoto cut him off staring at the note. "I don't think they're from Soji."

"Who sent them then?" Yosuke turned to Chie and began pacing.

"To be honest, I don't know. Their reason for doing this is inconclusive. For now, to be safe, don't do anything with it. I tried calling Soji but he didn't answer," Naoto pulled a letter she had previously received from Soji and compared the handwriting. They were similar with slight differences, and those details made all the difference. Who ever sent this wasn't Soji, and he himself was in grave danger.

"Yeah I tried calling too but he didn't answer. I'm going to get Teddie and have Chie call Yukiko. Can you try to call Rise and Kanji? Whoever did this might be after the old gang." Yosuke looked at Chie and she pulled out her cell and dialed Yukiko.

"That seems like a sensible plan, we should meet up in an half an hour, at our old headquarters. Bring the console, we should compare them," Shiragane pulled the console out of the box and checked for any oddities, nothing seemed strange or out of the ordinary.

Yosuke smiled, "Ok then thirty minutes it is," and hung-up. Hanamura felt pumped with energy, a new case, sure his best friend might be in mortal danger, but a new case none the less.

Chie hung up her cell, "Yukiko got one too, and she said she'll meet us up at Naoto's."

"Then our next stop is Junes. Who knows, Teddie might just know something, and if not, well we should tell him anyway." Yosuke grabbed his coat from the cupboard and slipped it on.

"Hey, do you think we should just leave the PS3 here or take it with us?"

Chie looked at the box, "It's safer to take it with us since we don't want your family to mess with it. Plus I can just look at it as part of my training." She smiled.

"Ok then," Yosuke grabbed his old kunai from his bedroom closet. He opened the front door and immediately noticed a box that was identical to Chie's. He groaned and picked it up and felt its weight, it wasn't too heavy, but he didn't want to carry it all the way to Junes. "When did this get here?"

Chie giggled, "I guess I won't be the only one training today." Yosuke grunted again and they were on their way to Junes.

~the Shiragane Household, Several Minutes Later~

Naoto sighed as she hung up on Kanji, both Kanji and Rise had received similar packages. Who was sending them? What for? And why did they choose videogame consoles of all things? Naoto pondered for a while, grabbing the handgun from the shelf of her closet. She picked up the console and made her way to Junes.

~Junes, Thirty Minutes Later~

"Naoto! What took you so long?" Yosuke yelled as he stood up from the food court bench. Three identical boxes were covering the table surface, while the rest were scattered on the ground around them. Naoto placed her box on the ground and then sat down at the table.

Shiragane sighed and realized she couldn't see the people across from her due to the boxes. "Could we maybe put these somewhere else?"

Rise rose. "Oh right." She picked up her box, Chie lifted hers, and Yosuke removed his from the table.

Once everyone settled back down, Kanji slammed his fist down on the wooden panels. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, just calm down." Naoto commanded.

"So no one was able to get a hold of Soji," Yukiko frowned and sadly looked down. The atmosphere felt heavy as they all worried about their former leader.

Teddie stood up, a serious expression on his face, "Cheer up you guys! Senpai would want us to do our best, with our heads held high and fire in our hearts. We just have to grin and bare it! Get it, grin and 'bear' it, ha, I still got it!" Everyone stared at Teddie except Yukiko who broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Then they all gently smiled as the mood considerably lightened.

Yosuke with a little smile then suggested his plan, "Ok everyone, we have no leads except these game systems and the notes. On further inspection I found that all the consoles came with the exact same game and its expansion pack, which of course isn't normal. As far as I know these Playstations should be getting random cheap games but this game isn't cheap and it shouldn't come with its expansion pack."

"Well duh, and your point," Kanji crossed his muscular arms.

"The notes say they're from our leader, but they obviously aren't, and it seems something happened to the real Soji." Yosuke noted aloud.

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Rise asked with a grim expression.

"Most likely not," Naoto shook her head. "If the perpetrator simply wanted us all dead then they wouldn't go to the trouble of sending us all these consoles. No, I think that Soji must have received one of these as well and whatever they are meant to do, it did to Soji."

"So why don't we try testing one and see what happens?" Kanji suggested.

"We might have no other choice…" Chie tilted her head to the side.

"I think one of us should go over to Soji's place and check things out first," Yosuke stood up. Then suddenly a familiar chime met their ears and Yosuke answered his cell. "Hello." He greeted slightly agitated.

Then an androgynous voice chuckled and spoke happily, "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who-Who are you? What did you do with Soji?" Yosuke literally yelled into the phone. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. It was the perp!

"_He he he_, oh you shouldn't worry about any of those things. What you should be worrying about is what you are going to do next, what all of you are going to do now," the voice informed.

"What?" Yosuke wasn't sure how to reply.

"I'm going to put this in words you'll hopefully understand, and if not well there really isn't much we can do about that. I want you to do as I say, or you won't see your friend ever again.

"Soji Seta is in no real danger at the moment, but he will be and you can help him. All you and your friends have to do is play the game and you'll see him again. All I want is to see you guys do is that one simple task.

"If you don't do this, then you might as well say you murdered Soji with your own precious little hands. Now what are we to do if you don't participate? Then I might kill you all, too, anyway. If you want to get out of this alive, just play the game." The perp hung up.

Hanamura slowly placed his cell back into his pocket.

"What did they say?" Naoto asked.

Yosuke grew pale, "The perp said that if we don't play the game Soji will die and so will we."

"So all we have to do is play the game in the box? That's no big deal," Chie grinned throwing a fist in the air, she was great at the fighting games she had played on the Xbox.

"Yeah if all we have to do is play this videogame then this should be a cinch," Kanji smiled.

"I don't think you guys understand, there's probably more to it than that," Naoto glared at the boxes on the ground, contemplating about the possibilities.

"I think she's right. We can go into the TV. We are all persona users. Why would they choose to play this game with us specifically, unless there was someway to use that against us somehow?" Yukiko bit the bottom of her lip.

"But it's not like installing a PS3 is going to suddenly make it so we can go into the game, if that's what you're implying," Rise furrowed her brow and pouted her lips.

"You never know, it could be possible." Kanji said.

"It doesn't matter. We have to play the game, or we die and Soji dies." Yosuke shouted.

"Calm down and let's talk about this." Naoto tried to reason with him.

"No, listen, we have to start now! Don't you care if he dies - if we all die?" Yosuke grabbed his box and started on his way home.

Chie stood up, "Hey, you shouldn't do this by yourself!" She grabbed her box and went after him.

"Well this is just great," Kanji grabbed his box and Rise followed suit.

"Hey guys, I don't have a TV and I don't know much about these Playstations. I didn't even get one. Can I come with one of you?" Teddie asked.

"Of course man," Kanji said and Teddie followed him out of Junes.

Yukiko sighed and grabbed her box, "It probably would have been smarter for all of us to rent rooms at my inn. We just got HD TVs installed in every room."

Naoto picked up her console, "That would have been a more logical choice. I'll go if you don't mind."

Yukiko smiled. "Not at all."

They left Junes and got on the bus to the Amagi inn.

~the Amagi Inn, One Hour Later~

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier," Hanamura rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. "It's just Soji's my best friend and I couldn't stand the thought that some sicko might kill him."

"Oh, that's perfectly understandable. I have to admit I myself should have been more concerned," Chie rubbed her friend's shoulder in an attempt to give him some comfort.

"So we are going to rent these rooms for about a week. Don't you think that's a long time?" Kanji asked.

"While I was waiting for the rest of you to arrive I did some research on the internet. Apparently this Elder Scrolls game can last a very long time depending on the person's choice of game play. It's an RPG that has more than a hundred different ways to play, at least I think that's what the article said," Naoto informed them.

"What's does RPG mean?" Teddie asked.

"It means role-playing game," Rise smiled.

"How do you know that, Rise-chan?" Yosuke ask, surprised.

"Well I played a few to pass the time after I did my gigs," Rise seemed very pleased with herself.

"Okay, everything's been prepared. Your rooms are ready," Yukiko entered the room in her assistant manager's kimono.

"Can I play with you, Chie?" Teddie put on his puppy dog eyes and pleaded.

"Of course you can Ted," Chie smiled.

"Yippee!" Teddie cried.

"Okay gang, it's time to save our leader!" Yosuke announced and they each went into their rooms and went through a similar process that Soji did.

"So all we have to do is pick 'new', right Chie?" Teddie asked staring at the screen with awe.

"Yes Teddie, now shut up and let me do this." Chie slowly pushed the X button.

As they each chose to start a new game all went dark and their rooms became empty…

~A Maximum Security Prison Cell Somewhere in Japan~

Adachi looked into the cracked mirror in his cell there were bags under his eyes and little hairs protruding untamed from his face. He looked terrible - it'd been years since he'd been arrested, caught by a bunch of children who just had to put their noses in everything. Then there was the sound of a guard at his large steel door.

"You've got a visitor, Adachi," the guard unlocked the door and then pulled Tohru by his collar and took him to this small room where a mysterious person sat on a metal chair. They wore a black trench coat and hat as well as leather gloves, only the lower half of their mouth could be seen in the dim room.

The guard closed the door behind Adachi and he sat down across from the stranger. They smiled at him, "You look terrible Adachi, just like an abandoned puppy that's been abused and beaten. Of course those guards aren't the nicest of people."

"What do you want?" Adachi asked, slightly frustrated.

The stranger's grin widened, "Adachi, Adachi, Adachi… Poor, poor Adachi. You were rejected by that awful reporter and then you killed her by pushing her into the TV. Then there's that Saki, you were just trying to do a simple interview her but when you got just little excited and she fought back and you pushed her into the TV too. Then Namatame just had to screw up and one after another those children were saved and not only that but everyone that was saved joined their little team. And if that wasn't bad enough when they realized that he wasn't the killer he helped lead them to you. Finally those pesky children defeated you and you were arrested. Now you're rotting away in prison when you could be doing something better, something else."

Adachi furrowed his eyebrows together, "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you play a little game, maybe get a bit of revenge in the process, and all you have to do is take my hand," The stranger stretched out their gloved fingers toward him with a smile.

Adachi hesitated for a moment, and then smiled. Revenge sounded good - very good. Tohru took the stranger's hand. The shadows around them stretched and flexed and shot towards them and before he knew it Adachi was in a bed in a small room. He looked at his left hand and a strange mark appeared in the shape of a serpent. Adachi looked up at a figure dressed in a cloak as dark as the void.

The man smiled and spoke, "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer…"


	2. Chapter 2

***Wabbajacked***

Chapter II: Say Hello to Emperor Uriel Septim

~A Prison Cell in the Imperial City, Twenty-four Hours Before Chie Appeared at the Hanamura's~

The voice of an older man echoed in Soji's mind, _"I was born eighty-seven years ago. For sixty-five years I ruled as Tamerial's emperor but for all these years I've never been the ruler of my own dreams. I have seen the Gates of Oblivion beyond which no waking eye may see. Behold in darkness a doom sweeps the land. This is the twenty-seven__th__ of last seed the year of Akatosh four thirty-three these are the closing days of the third era and the final hours of my life."_

Soji opened his eyes and looked around at the stone walls surrounding him. A pillar of light stretched across the room from the single barred window above his head. His silver hair was strewn across his face over his slate gray eyes as he stood up from the cold floor of his prison cell. The wind seemed to whisper as it flowed through the prison and passed Soji's pale ears. He felt a weight on his wrists and looked at his wrist irons before looking down at his sack cloth attire. Soji saw the bones scattered around his feet and jumped, bumping into a small table, knocking over a single tan jug.

He looked at the barred door across the room and passed the chains hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed the chilly metal and tried to see if he could open it but failed. Across from him was a cell with another a man with pointy ears, dark blue skin, and red eyes residing within. His dark hair was beginning to grey and he too wore poor attire.

"Pale skin, snotty expression, you're a Breton!" He began to say.

Soji raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is a Breton?" He asked.

Yet the man ignored his question and continued talking, "The masters of magicka right? Hmph, nothing but a bunch of stuck-up snobs with cheap parlor tricks."

'_Ok so Bretons are snobby pale, magic users, it must be an insult to be called one.'_ Soji thought to himself. He decided to ignore the insult. "You're saying magic wrong you do realize?"

He continued, "Go ahead try your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear."

Then it dawned on Soji that he must be in the game, maybe he could use his persona. "I can't make those bars disappear but I can do this!" Soji willed a blue card to appear in his hand and he crushed it between his fingers and called its name, "Zaou-Gongen!" A monster like being appeared and attacked the gate using a skill known as God's Hand but the door seemed unfazed.

The man didn't seem to notice and continued sarcastically, "No. What's the matter not so powerful now are you Breton?"

Now Soji was getting frustrated, not only was he trapped in a prison inside a game but now this pointy eared weirdo was insulting him and his persona was no help. How could this day get any worse?

"You're not leaving this prison till they throw your body in the lake. That's right you're gonna die in here Breton you're going to die!" He seemed to smile sadistically at Soji.

'_Ok that makes my day worse and he keeps calling me a Breton. I don't know what it means, not exactly, but it's really starting to piss me off." _Soji glared at the blue man in the other cell.

Then the sound of a door opening echoed through their cells and the man spoke again, "Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming, for you. _He he he ha ha ha!"_

The guard's voices could be heard coming closer and closer. Then Soji could finally make out what one of them was saying, there was a woman, "My job right now is to get you to safety," She and another guard reached the door wearing strange armor. "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

The male guard was obviously of a lower ranking, "Uh, usual mix-up at the watch, um."

She sounded agitated, "Never mind get that gate open."

The man appeared in front of Soji keys in his hands, the woman looked at Soji, "Stand back prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." There were katanas on each of the guard's hips. Soji wished he had a katana. He had no choice and went over to the wall under the window. The guard opened the door and three guards entered along with an elderly man dress in thick, luxurious clothes, like a king.

The male guard stepped in front of Soji, "Stay put prisoner." He pointed to where Soji was standing.

The older man was indeed an emperor. His hair was completely white and his face seemed to sag a tad. He looked straight at Soji and spoke, his voice familiar, "You, I've seen you. Let me see your face. You are the one from my dreams…"

The first thing that clicked in Soji's mind from that word combo was not exactly appropriate. He stepped back a bit, "That's disturbing. I don't want to be in your dreams. Who are you?"

"Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give strength." He furrowed his brow.

Soji winced, "Oh my god, what kind of sick game is this." Soji was getting the wrong idea, but the Emperor is a creepy old guy and saying strange things to a young man only just exiting teen hood. No matter what it sounded strange. "What's going on?" Soji felt like he was going to cry.

The Emperor smiled, "Assassin's attacked my sons, and I'm next."

"Don't smile about that, that's just wrong man," Soji was confused, this was one sick game.

"My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route." The Emperor explained.

"Oh so that's why you're here, what a relief. I thought… never mind." Soji let loose a sigh of relief. Then he thought it over, "What idiot puts a secret escape route in a freaking prison cell, that's just illogical in so many ways."

Everyone ignored him, they always did, "By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." The Emperor continued.

Soji glared to no avail, "It's not by chance it's by some idiot's design! Who the hell are you?"

"I am your emperor. Uriel Septim. By the grace of the gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler." Uriel replied.

"You are the creepiest emperor ever just so you know." Soji informed the NPC.

"You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way." Uriel Septim informed.

"You're right being a citizen of this place is a worse insult than being called a creepy emperor, at least you have money and all that. I'm in prison, why am I in jail? I'm innocent I swear. I only downloaded a couple of songs off the internet and killed a crazy goddess that gave me this awesome persona power but she was asking for it." Soji reminisced and rubbed his chin. "Good times."

Emperor Uriel Septim answered his question without truly answering it, "Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet."

"I don't think that's it." Soji knew that wasn't so and never would be.

The Emperor continued, "As for what you have done… it does not matter."

Soji smiled, "I agree."

"That is not what you will be remembered for." Uriel smiled slightly.

"That's always good to hear. So what do I do now Mr. Septim?" Soji asked he wanted the wrist irons off.

"You will find your own path. Take care… there will be blood and death before the end." The Emperor turned toward the passage entrance.

"This won't be another Persona 3 will it?" Soji mumbled to himself.

"Please sire we must keep moving," the female Blade said before pressing a stone that opened the passage. She went down first followed by the Emperor and the other two Blades.

The younger male Blade told Soji, "Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way."

The older, obviously grumpier one, said, "This doesn't concern you prisoner." And he made his way down the passage. Soji followed them. He wanted to get out of this prison as soon as humanly possible.

The path was dark and sloped down till it reached a more structured area with stairs that led down to a larger area. Then Soji heard the sound of swords being drawn, men in red robes dropped down from higher ledges and attacked, killing the woman Blade easily. Soji quickly grabbed her katana from the ground and sliced down an armored assassin and as he fell he was engulfed in a red mist and reverted to a simple robed form.

Soji resorted to an old habit, searching the defeated for money, items, anything, and found some potions which he assumed were useful. Then another assassin came to attack Soji but was cut down by the Blades. They were safe for now.

The Emperor asked them about Captain Renaulds, the woman, but she was dead. And they continued down some stairs and reached a metal door. They managed to open it while exchanging some words and the grumpy guard and the Emperor went through.

The other guard turned toward Soji, "Stay put prisoner. Don't try to follow us." Then he went on his was.

Soji heard the crumbling of a wall to his right to see two large rats bursting through the wall and toward him.

"Those are the biggest rats I've ever seen, what have they been eating?" Soji looked at them in disgust as he readied his katana. One jumped but was cut down easily mid-air. The second readied to attack but was too slow and was no match for Soji's skill. Soji sheathed his sword and took a second to breathe absently rubbing his wrists.

"Those wrist irons a bother?" asked a voice from behind him. Soji turned to see a cloaked figure leaning against the stone wall, a smile planted on their face.

Soji frowned, "Who are you?"

They grinned and took a step closer. Standing up right they were shorter than Soji but still intimidating, "Oh just call me the Game Master for now. That is what I am technically."

"You brought me here?" Soji asked with aggression.

The Game Master chuckled, "Not me boy. That was the doing of another, our common enemy. Let's call them the Hackers for now, it suits them."

"So there's more than just one person that did this to me." Soji didn't trust the Game Master but he dropped the aggression in his tone.

"You and others to come that are like you, persona users. Your friends are likely to be on their list, maybe even a few of your enemies. That is of no concern to me I'm only interested in you. You're unique even among the different you alone stand out." The Game Master circled Soji until he reached one of the bodies on the ground and disrobed them.

"What are you doing?" Soji asked looking away from the nearly naked body.

"You're an adult now Soji, act like it. Here change into these they'll look better on you than those prison clothes." He handed the red robes to Soji. As Seta disrobed the Game Master went over to the body of Captain Renaulds and took her steel short sword and torch. He handed them to a fully robed Soji.

"I already have a sword." Soji complained.

The Game Master rolled his hidden eyes, "Gods forbid you have two swords. Don't you usually pick up anything no matter how ridiculous? This here is a sensible item and trust me, you'll be needing it."

Soji took the torch and steel sword and then pulled at a sack hanging from his waste, "What's this?"

The Game Master smiled, "A gift. You can't take it off so don't even try. It will hold all the extra crap you're just bound to pick up. Though it has its limits use it well." The Game Master took Soji's wrist.

Soji jumped, "What are doing?"

"Must I explain everything that I do?" He pulled off Soji's wrist irons before removing his leather gloves. An eye like symbol was ebbed into his palm. "This is the mark of the ritual. You can use the magicka of this world and you have my blessings."

"World? This is a game, right?" Soji asked as he stared at the mark.

"Yes and no but all will be revealed in do time," he returned Soji's glove and turned away. "I must go before an anomaly occurs. If you need me just ask for Calm. That's my name among others." He stepped into the shadows and was gone.

Soji turned toward the opening in the wall, he had more questions but that would have to wait. He entered through the hall and took the torch from his sack. How was he supposed to light it? Then an environmentally friendly light bulb lit up in his head. He summoned his persona and used one of its Agi skills. The torch was not lit and spotted a chest next to him an opened it to find a rusty iron war axe and some rough leather armor, he took it and placed it in the sack and made his way to a skeleton laying next to a treasure chest, a sack, a bow, and a leather shield. He opened the sac first but only found a useless spoon. He took the skeleton's iron dagger, arrows, and iron armor. Then he opened the chest and found some gold and sapphire.

Soji stood up and looked around and in the distance spotted a rat. He drew his katana and ran towards easily dodging its attack. He swung sideways cutting through the rodent like paper forcing it to let loose one more cry before it hit the floor, blood surrounding it. Soji flicked the blood off his blade before sheathing his katana. He exhaled and once again looked over his surroundings.

Soji found the dead body of a green creature wearing a dress, a goblin. He searched it and found some lock picks, weapons, and a key. He looked at the wooden door and it oddly had the latch in the center. Soji shrugged and unlocked the door before proceeding and facing two more oversized rodents.

Seta spotted a rat coming towards him down the tunnel, he got ready prepairing for a jump attack but instead of attacking him it ran past him. Another rat appeared and did the same thing they were running away from something. Soji turned the corner and found a rat fighting man like creature. Soji took a step closer as the creature easily killed the rat and stepped into the light, it was a zombie rotting flesh and all.

He swung his sword cutting of one of its arms but it retaliated and pushed Soji over. Soji ran every zombie movie scenario through his head and the only thing to surely kill the undead came to mind. Soji quickly got up as it limped to him and swung fast and hard cutting its head clean off. It stood there for a moment before falling over and onto the ground. He sighed and stepped around the zombie before proceeding down the tunnel are.

There were two more rats and another chest in the next open area of the dungeon. Soji reached an open area where two rats spotted him and came up the steps but they were no match for Soji's skill. He looked into the crevice to his left and unlocked a chest to find some potions. Soji made his way down the steps and found cheese wedges, lettuce, a tomato, armor, and a weapon amongst the bones on the ground.

Soji rubbed his stomach as he felt the hunger set in, "As random and disgusting as it is to find food in the middle of a dungeon next to bones I'm starving." He licked is lips and ate the food, their flavors seemingly heavenly, and smiled in gratitude to the person who decided to leave their food here of all places.

He made his way to the barrels next to the steps and looked inside to find more weapons and gold. Soji took the steps up into another tunnel. Two rats attacked him simultaneously but he simply summoned one of his persona and cast Ragnarok on them. He made his way down the tunnel, finding gold in a column, and made a left. Next to the wall he found yet another sack, opened it to find some weak healing potions. Then in another crevice he found a barrel filled with ale which he sneaked into his sack. He was still underage but that doesn't matter when you're stuck in a videogame.

Soji proceeded down a rocky path where there were yet two more rats and another chest filled with more potions and lock picks. He made his way to a cave like area where he found a ruby and silver goblet next to a skeleton and a chest. There were mushrooms in the ground skulls hanging from the ceiling and a fire lit the room.

Seta opened the wooden door and made his way down a rocky passage passing some collapsed crates and turned left.

"There's a goblin up ahead," spoke a familiar voice in Soji's head.

Soji looked around, "How do you know that? Where are you?"

"I'm a Game Master it's in the job description. As for where I am, I'm in your shadow. They won't notice me there." Calm chuckled.

"Whatever," Soji pulled out his katana and quickly made his way behind the goblin and easily cut through its spine before it was able to turn around.

"You're a disturbing child you know that? You kill things like it's no big deal. I guess the rumors of the handsome, kind, and cool Soji Seta were over exaggerated. That doesn't change the fact that you are unique but still I was hoping for more. I mean seriously ale? Aren't you under aged?" Calm lectured.

Soji rolled his eyes as he took the alchemic materials from atop the crate, "Who did you hear these rumors from?" Soji asked. _'Whoever they are they have good taste.'_

Calm seemed to forget that he was lecturing and answered happily, "Just our honored and most humble leader."

Soji checked the chest, "So there are more of you 'Game Masters' out there?"

"Yes, the others are… not here yet. They will be though to assist your friends." Calm informed. Soji continued through the cave and was met with a fork in the road. "Go left first."

"Why?" Soji asked looking down the much darker path.

"Just trust me." Calm sounded slightly irritated.

"Fine," Soji made his way down the very dark path and came across a table that had a chest, an iron dagger, and a single piece of gold. "Oh I can see why now, thanks."

"You're welcome," Calm replied as Soji opened the chest and collected the loot. "You'll want to just as I say here. Quickly make your way to those logs over there and let them loose."

"Why?" Soji asked skeptically.

Calm growled, "Do I really have to explain? Just do as I say and you'll thank me later." Soji nodded and ran over to the logs and cut the robe tying them down. He heard goblins just down the hill from him as the logs rolled over and killed them.

"Thanks. What's your name again?" Soji asked making his way to a barrel and picked an apple off the floor placing it into his bag.

"Calm." He answered slightly annoyed.

Soji chuckled, "Oh yeah, what a stupid name."

"Shut up you ungrateful brat! Just because you don't have your social links to worry about now doesn't mean you can treat me like shit," Calm practically screamed into Soji mind giving him a nasty headache.

"Who ever named you totally got it wrong. Wait a sec how do you know about social links?" Soji asked rubbing his aching head.

"We know a lot Soji. We know a lot." Calm emphasized the 'a lot' notably. Soji made his way down the slope and grabbed what he could from the goblins and two chests. Soji continued down a narrow, dim, rocky path. "Wait a sec. You should do this with upmost care. There are four goblins in there and you can take them out one by one if you use stealth."

Soji nodded, "Well you've been right so far so I guess I'll do as you say." Soji quietly made his way down the path before he stopped as he heard the breathing of a goblin. He quietly summoned his persona and used it to sneak around the corner and kill the goblin skirmisher. He tiptoed through the dark and searched the skirmisher.

"Ok you see that pit down there you can kill that goblin by pulling the robe hidden amongst those rocks over to your right. It will set free the rats," Calm instructed and Soji nodded and made his way to the rope and tugged on the rock tied to the end setting loose the rats below. After a short battle the goblin was killed by the swarm of rats but another goblin with a staff simply killed them with a single electric shot.

Soji gulped that goblin was defiantly tougher than the others but first he had to take care of another skirmisher. He once again summoned another persona and killed it before it even noticed the translucent being. Soji sneaked slightly closer to the goblin witch while being careful to not fall into the pit.

"Ok Soji we want that staff ok. As you have seen it's a pretty powerful tool but it's a problem as of now. She's easier than she looks," Calm informed.

"That thing's a girl," Soji stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Focus!" Calm shouted.

"Ok, don't give me another migraine. It's just shadows were way less disturbing to fight." Soji whispered.

"Just summon your persona she'll hardly see it coming." Calm commanded. Soji nodded and summoned his persona and just as the Game Master said and it easily killed the goblin witch. "Now get me that staff scurge."

"No need for names." Soji rolled his eyes and picked up the staff with a goblin head mounted at the top. "This is just disturbing looking."

"Give it here," Calm appeared in front of him holding out both hands causing Soji to jump.

"Wah! Don't do that," Soji handed over the creepy staff. As soon as he let go it disappeared in a swarm of shadow.

"That staff was hacked." Calm said putting his hands to his sides.

"Hacked so there was something wrong with it?" Soji asked.

"Yes. It shouldn't have been able to kill all those rats in one burst and it would have no doubt killed you." Calm said turning toward the door.

"Killed me? This is a game, isn't it?" Soji asked with concern.

"It isn't just a game, not any more." Calm said making his way down the exit. Soji quickly collected from the chest and the goblin before going down the path himself. Calm was nowhere insight. He continued down the rocky corridor and found a chest before making his way through a door into the imperial subterrane. He soon found a hole in the wall leading to a bricked area. Soji jumped down and heard the familiar voices of the guards in the distance as he looked down and saw them with the emperor, how coincidental. They were assaulted by a couple of assassins and easily cut them down before Soji jumped down.

"It's the prisoner again, kill him, he might be working for the assassins," one of the Blades drew his sword, Mr. Grumpy.

The emperor raised his hand, "No, he is not one of them he can he help us he must help us." Mr. Grumpy sheathed his katana. "Come closer I prefer not to have to shout." He came toward Shoji in a very creeper-esk fashion, "They can not understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?

Several things came to Shoji's mind but he decided to reply, "I don't know I usually don't think about that number unless I'm in class and stuff, why?"

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are sparked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and everyone a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder… which sign marked your birth?" The Emperor asked.

"I'm so glad you know your astrology, not. Let's see I think I'm a Scorpio or something like that, I can't remember my Chinese sign though." Soji pondered in his head.

"Psst, Soji say the Ritual." Calm's voice whispered in his mind.

"Why would I say the Ritual? Isn't that the name of the mark you gave me?" Soji paused for a moment out of realization, "Ohhh."

Uriel Septim began talking again, "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"Damn you sure are a pessimist no wonder people want to assassinate you. You're not only creepy but you're also gloomy, and old. Never trust someone older than forty-five," Soji scratched the back of his ear.

"Your stars are not mine," The Emperor continued.

"No duh, I wouldn't want to share stars with you anyway." Soji crossed his arms.

"Today the Ritual shall guide your steps on the road to destiny." Uriel smiled.

"Aren't you afraid to die? I sure as hell would be." Soji asked.

"No trophies of my triumphs proceed me. But I have lived well and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... to face my appointed fate, then fall." He replied.

"Why is it that all you people talk like philosophers? Where the hell are we going then?" Soji was becoming impatient.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." The Emperor answered easily.

"God, you're gloomy," Soji frowned as Baurus approached him.

"You may as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and stick close." The Blade handed Soji a torch.

"Do I really have to carry this thing?" Soji whined and lit the torch as they proceeded to the next area. Soji found a chest near a ledge and they continued down the stairs. Suddenly they heard the sound of blades being drawn and the Blades and the Emperor readied themselves.

"The Emperor's in danger!" Baurus yelled as they charged the assassins dropping down from higher ledges. Soji pulled out his katana with one hand, something he wasn't used to. It wasn't long before the men in red were cut down and they continued to the Sanctum.

The grumpy Blade stopped, "Wait, I don't like this let me take a look." He went on a little further ahead and looked around. "It's clear. We're almost to the sewers."

Soji winced at the word sewers he didn't like them they smelt like crap and were filled with rats and knowing this place so far, giant rats. They continued forward until they reached an iron gate.

"Damn it! The gate's barred from the other side, a trap!" Mr. Grumpy exclaimed.

The calm Baurus suggested, "What about that side passage over there?"

"Worth a try, let's go," the grumpy Blade replied. They drew their katanas and entered the side passage.

Baurus looked around, "It's a dead end. What's your call sir?"

A gate could be heard closing up behind them. "They're behind us, wait here sire." Mr. Grumpy informed.

"Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life." Baurus commanded Soji. Soji nodded and the two Blades went to fight the assassins shouting "For the Emperor! For the Blades!"

The Emperor pulled Soji aside a large frown on his face, "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!

"What now?" Soji asked confused, "Prince of what? Amulet of Kings?"

"Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son." Uriel Septim smiled handing the Amulet of Kings to Soji. "Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

"Isn't that what this game is called?" Soji asked recognizing the name of the game. Then the wall opened and an assassin jumped out and killed the Emperor.

Soji gasped and pulled out his katana. "Stranger you chose a bad da- humph." Soji killed the assassin before he could finish his sentence.

Baurus ran into the room, all the assassins had been defeated. "We've failed. I've failed… The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead. The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body."

"You already checked his pockets for change?" Soji asked in disgust, "I have it weirdo. Did Mr. Grumpy die?"

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you." Baurus commented.

"Well I am the freaking protagonist, almost everyone trusts me because I'm so damn awesome." Soji praised himself.

"They say it's the Dragon Blood, that flows through every Septim. They see more than lesser men." Baurus continued.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because I'm the protagonist and that's how these games go. Plus I'm super sexy and awesome, though I'd rather you don't view me that way, no-homo." Soji flailed his arms around.

Baurus continued, "The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

Soji nodded, "Yeah he wanted me to give it to this Jauffre person. Do you know him?"

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?" Baurus pried.

Soji bit the bottom of his lip, "I don't know, he said he still has son who wasn't killed by those guys in red and Jauffre knows where he is."

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order." Baurus replied.

"I want to punch you so much right now. Why are all you NPCs so, how should I put this lightly? Stupid, I guess it's not your fault it's in your programming. I wish you guys were a little more intelligent like AI." Soji sighed.

"Well if you're going to complain maybe I won't tell you where Jauffre is. Maybe I won't give you the key out of here. Maybe I'll just kill you right here right now and get it over with so I don't have to listen to you whine." Baurus's voice changed to one of a psychotic yet calm man.

"What the hell?" Soji stepped back out of shock.

"You wished it so shall it be my fair guest of honor but I can only take so much whining before I want to cut off your legs and feed them to the deadra. Wouldn't that just be a delightful sight? Oh wait how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your most gracious host and you may call me Pride. I'm not one of those Game Masters I'm sure you've at least met one. I'm going to guess Calm since he was all 'Soji and his friends are heroes! They'll beat you Hackers! They'll save us.' Am I right?" Pride asked leaning forward with a big fat grin on his face.

Soji leaned away, "Why'd you bring me here? Where are my friends? Who the hell are you?"

"All in due time Mr. Seta," Pride raised a finger to silence Soji. "First I must say I do hope you finish the Main Quest and rejoin with your friends. It would be sad and a waste to see you all die playing a seemingly harmless videogame. I want you to know I'm cheering you all on but you in particular I support."

"Why?" Soji pulled out his sword at the possessed Baurus.

"Why you ask? Because it wouldn't be any fun at all if you died too quickly now would it? That and I know you are perfectly capable of a great many things, wonderful things that I'd like to see done. Wouldn't you?" Pride asked, cocking his head to the side.

"As soon as I get the chance I'm going to cut off your head," Soji threatened.

Pride chuckled, "I'd love to see you try Mr. Seta." And as quickly as he was there Pride was gone and Baurus was Baurus, if not a little different. Soji sheathed his blade.

"Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol." He continued.

"Coral?" Soji tried to pronounce.

"Yes," Baurus surprisingly responded intelligently.

"How do I get there?" Soji asked still a bit surprised.

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, pasted the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was suppose to be secret. Here. This key opens the last door out of the sewers." Baurus handed Soji the key.

"Sewers," Soji cringed as he pocketed the key.

"There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced Acrobat. Am I right?" Baurus asked Soji's class.

"There's no way I'd ever wear a leotard. No I'm a… um Calm help me out here." Soji whispered.

"Just say you're the Fool." Calm replied.

"Ok, I'm the Fool." Soji announced.

"Is that right? Well anyway a few rats and goblins shouldn't be a problem, I hope." Baurus replied.

"You hope?" Soji glared at Baurus.

"I-uh, you should go now. I'll guard the body." Baurus turned away.

Calm's voice echoed in Soji's mind, "I can't believe that Pride actually hacked the game to make that NPC an AI."

Soji looked at Baurus who appeared sad before jumping through the whole in the wall the assassin entered from. Soji found a chest with some potions and looked psted the Iron Gate to see a dead M. Grumpy and assassins everywhere. Soji went down the ladder into the sewers. Along the way he fought two rats, two goblins and found some food before reaching a gate where light peered through spaced bars.

"Freedom at last!" Soji exclaimed. He unlocked the gate and ran outside to see a lake only a few feet away.

"It's 2:20pm of Last Seed 27 3E433," informed Soji.

"Who cares what time it is? SUNSHINE!" Soji skipped around merrily unaware that his journey had only just begun…


End file.
